


Pride and Surrender

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Smut, Toppy Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Toppy Tuesday.</p><p>Wufei finally accepts the fact that he wants Maxwell to bone him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Surrender

Wufei wasn’t adverse to the idea of bottoming, but he’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t apprehensive. Especially considering Duo Maxwell was the one who would be doing the honors of popping his cherry.  _The_  Duo Maxwell who once picked his nose so hard, it bled for an hour.  _The_  Duo Maxwell who tore a hole in Deathscythe’s leg when he overestimated his clearance while docking.  _The_  Duo Maxwell who had totaled five pickup trucks in the last two years and nearly lost his livelihood when he’d accidentally set his garage on fire.

To say Wufei harbored some trepidation when trusting the man around his nether regions would be an understatement. 

But he also couldn’t deny that Maxwell possessed overwhelming amounts of sex appeal. Unlike Yuy who smelled like generic soap and detergent, or Barton whose scent was muted, bookish and earthy, or Winner who smelled like vanilla and jasmine, Maxwell’s scent was unique, raw, honest. Like motor oil and Juicy Fruit and menthol cigarettes, with hints of musk that could only be associated with the Deathscythe pilot. 

Everything from his gruff voice, to the demonic shine of his eyes, to that mouth that was capable of uttering the most erotic filth. It came to him like second nature, honing his craft like a well-traveled linguist, a true master. And despite Wufei wishing it had no effect on him, it never failed to turn his cock into a column of titanium.

Maxwell had been making these offhand remarks towards him for as long as he could remember. In the beginning, it had been quips about the “stick up his ass” which turned into, “You need to get laid,” which turned into, “I have something much better for that sweet ass of yours”.

Before Wufei could find the will to question his apparent insanity, he was jacking off to the memory of Maxwell’s voice slurring, “One night, Chang. One night and I’ll have ya moanin’ like a bitch in heat.”

It turned him on in ways he’d never known were possible and it wasn’t long before he was entertaining fantasies of wrapping his legs around the braided man’s waist and begging for the fucking of his life. 

But the reality was a little more… _real_  than fantasy. Still, Wufei always met challenges head on and without fear, even when those challenges included something he’d never seriously considered doing once in his life. Being fucked like a woman was for feminine guys like Winner, not real men like him. 

_So then why is your dick giving you the one-eyed salute at the thought of Maxwell buggering your brains out?_

He stiffened when the door cracked open, the hinges squeaking as it swung wide and bounced off the adjacent wall. It was dark in the bedroom and the light in the hallway backlit Maxwell’s body, casting him in shadow. Wufei shivered as he remained still, feeling as naked as he was and a little intimidated. Maxwell had grown eight inches in the last three years. His shoulders were broad and his frame tapered down into a narrow waist and long, strong legs. Wufei could see the faint outline of his long braid draped over his right shoulder.

“Why Chang,” his deep voice rumbled across the room, distinctly amused. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re happy to see me.”

Wufei glanced down at his cock which gave a twitch of interest and resisted the urge to cover himself. He glared up at the dark silhouette. “Oh, shut up.”

Maxwell chuckled and flicked on the lights, then stepped into the room, turning and closing the door behind him with surprising gentleness. He looked at Wufei over his shoulder, his trademark smirk in place. “I have to say, when I told you I wanted to fuck you, I expected you to pull your sword on me, not rip your clothes off and offer yourself like a sacrificial virgin.”

“Don’t push your luck, Maxwell.”

The braided man nodded and came closer, his gait confident and predatory. Wufei suppressed a giddy thrill and forced his body to relax when Maxwell climbed up onto the bed, crawling between his legs. His deep blue eyes burned into Wufei’s, never breaking contact and Wufei found himself mesmerized. 

“I never took you for a bottom man, Fei.”

He tried to remain casual despite his rapidly thumping heart. “I’m full of surprises.”

Maxwell chuckled. “That you are.” He lowered his head over Wufei’s groin, not touching, but Wufei could feel the hot breath ghosting over his erection and his hips lifted off the bed, his cock desperate to be inside that snarky mouth. “Suck it.”

Maxwell raised a brow at him and pressed his hand down on Wufei’s lower belly, pushing him back against the mattress with a  _tsk_. “Ah ah ah, Fei. You ain’t callin’ shots here. Now, are you gonna be a good boy, or am I gonna have to tie you down?”

Nataku,  _why_  did that go right to his dick? He squirmed with arousal, his pride at war with his basest needs. In the end, instinct declared victory and he willingly waved his little white flag. He opened his mouth, begging with panting breaths. “Please, Max - Duo. Please suck me.”

Duo was staring down at the straining erection just beneath his face like a scientist who had discovered a new species. “You’re really hard up for it, ain’t ya?”

“Fuck yes - I mean, no! Not - not that much,“ he lied. “But…it’d be nice if -”

He trailed off when Duo gave him an unconvinced look. He blushed furiously and nodded in defeat. “No one - no one’s ever…”

Duo smiled. “I understand.” He dropped his head without another word and sucked Wufei’s throbbing length into his mouth. Wufei was immediately launched into a different state of consciousness. One where only his cock and Duo’s mouth existed. It was even more exquisite than his most guilty, carnal fantasies. His voice shook as he moaned, his head falling back onto the pillow, overcome with blissful agony. 

Duo sucked cock like he did everything else. With enthusiasm, with every ounce of energy he carried in his wiry body. He sucked like he was starved for it and before Wufei even realized it, he was coming, spurting into Duo’s mouth and groaning brokenly while his body trembled from the ecstasy of release.

He melted, boneless and dazed into the mattress, dimly registering the sound of a flicking cap. He pried his eyelids open, watching with a rush of renewed interest as Duo squirted clear gel onto his fingers. It didn’t matter that he’d just had the most amazing orgasm of his life. He was so ready for this.

“Just relax, Fei. Relax and I promise ya, I’m gonna blow your fucking mind.” Duo lowered his hand between Wufei’s lax thighs which tensed automatically when he felt the tip of an index finger circle over his tightly whorled opening. He sucked in a sharp breath with the finger breached him, squirming a little with discomfort, feeling like he had to use the bathroom even though he’d already cleaned himself out prior to this. He remembered hearing Winner’s cries of pleasure behind the closed door of his and Barton’s shared room and wondered what the hell was so pleasurable about this. 

“Y’alright, Fei-man?”

Wufei’s face twisted and his hips moved on their own accord, though he couldn’t tell if it was towards the finger, or away from it. “I just - I was just wondering why Winner enjoys this so much.”

“No worries, buddy. In a few minutes I’ll have you screaming just like Kitty-Quat.”

Which didn’t seem appealing. “Ah…please don’t -  _ah!_  Oh!  _Ohhhhhh_ , Nataku.”

Duo smirked. “Found it.” 

Wufei was lost in his own little world now, sweating and shamelessly fucking himself on Duo’s fingers. It felt so incredibly good and he was surprised when his cock once again stood to attention.

“You like that, don’t ya?”

“Oh, God,” Wufei panted. “It - it feels so good.”

Duo abruptly pulled his fingers out, causing Wufei to lift his head and glare at him. “Damn, Fei. If looks could kill. Relax. I think you’re ready for somethin’ bigger.”

Wufei’s loins flared with heat and he nodded like a kid who’d just been asked if he wanted chocolate. “Fuck yes, Max - damn it.  _Duo_. Fuck yes, I’m so ready.” If he were honest with himself, he’d never been more ready for anything in his life.

Duo hummed and pulled a condom out of his pocket, dropping it onto the bed between Wufei’s legs, then stripped out of his clothes. Wufei’s eyes drank in the glorious sight of toned muscles and sun bronzed skin and shivered with anticipation of feeling that body against his own. 

Duo’s eyes twinkled as he looked at the frantically panting and ogling man sprawled across the mattress. “Like what you see, Chang?”

Wufei met his look with a challenging gaze. “What do you think?”

Duo grinned and crawled back onto the bed. “I think that’s an affirmative.” He ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth and unrolled it over his beautifully hard and flushed erection. Wufei licked his lips, suddenly wanting to taste it. Duo caught it and smiled. “There’s time for you suck my dick, Fei. I’ll let you do that another time. Right now, I want to feel it inside that tight ass of yours.”

An involuntary moan rumbled from his throat at the knowledge that there would be another time and from Duo’s raspy confession, his eagerness to sink his cock inside his body. He opened his legs wider, loving the rush of vulnerability that swept through him, and let go of his inhibitions. “Fuck me, Duo. I want to feel you inside me for days to come.”

Duo’s pupils dilated, his expression shifting from playful to dark and sinister. The kind of look that had convinced Wufei to go through with this in the first place. He quickly coated his condom-covered cock with gel and scooted forward, bracing himself on one hand and guiding his erection to Wufei’s opening with the other. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby, you won’t even remember your own name.”

By Nataku, Duo’s dirty talk was a sex act all its own. Wufei was oddly curious if it were possible to come just from listening to his gravelly voice spew shameless filth and decided he wanted to test that theory someday.

Getting Duo’s cock in was the tricky part. It took a lot of coaxing and encouragment as well as some deep breathing and relaxation exercises on Wufei’s part, but within a few minutes, the entire length was in and Duo’s groin was pressed snugly against the cheeks of his ass. Duo dropped down onto his elbows and sought kisses which Wufei happily obliged, opening his mouth and moaning at the hot, wet glide of tongues slipping together. 

“ _Mmm_ …Move. Please move.”

Duo pulled his hips back slightly and chanced a shallow thrust, then another and another. It took several minutes for Wufei to start feeling pleasure from it, but when Duo’s cock finally touched the sensitive concentration of nerves inside his body, he was gone, soaring among the clouds with brain-melting sensations. He tossed his head back and forth, moaning and whimpering brokenly. Duo suckled on the damp skin of his throat and then lifted up, hooking Wufei’s legs over his arms.

“Fuck, Fei. You’re so fucking hot,” he husked between labored breaths. “I’ve wanted to fuck your sweet little ass since I first met you. You look so good speared on my dick.”

“ _Nnnnnn_ …oh,  _God!_ ” Wufei wasn’t capable of much else, forgetting language with the exceptions of “Oh, God,” “Yes,” and, “Fuck me.” His body bounced back and forth across the bed with every thrust, every slap of hips, lost to the carnal pleasure, now fully understanding Winner’s emphatic vocalizations. 

“Touch yourself, baby. I wanna see you come undone. I’m gonna wreck you.” Wufei’s body flared with heat, never more eager to experience the feeling of being “wrecked”. He closed a trembling hand over his cock and jerked it clumsily, the vigorous fucking impeding his ability to multitask.

“Oh! D - Duo. M’gonna come. I’m s’close…”

“That’s it, baby. Let it go. I wanna watch you come all over yourself. Gonna fuck it right out of you.”

“Oh, oh oh oh, Duo! _Fuck!_ ” He twisted his wrist and the exquisite pleasure peaked and narrowed into a single intense point centered between his legs. His body locked up, mouth falling open in a silent scream as he tumbled over the edge, his cock shooting ropes of liquid heat over his torso. He had no time to recover, shaking with aftershocks as Duo growled and shoved roughly into him. 

“Fuck yeah, baby. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You look so beautiful when you come.” Duo’s voice broke on the last word and he slammed in harder, his groans growing increasingly louder and more frequent. Wufei whimpered and clutched Duo’s sweaty biceps, his fingers slipping as they dug into the sinewy flesh. “You feel so good. You gonna make me come, baby?”

Wufei cracked his eyes open and peered up at the man moving above him. He was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, strands of wavy hair coming loose from his braid which swung over Wufei’s face. In a word, he was breathtaking and Wufei wanted to see him come undone.

“ _Mmm_ …yeah. You fuck me so good. Give it to me, yeah. Just like that. I want to feel you come inside me.”

Duo released a shout, his voice sounding strained. His back bowed, face twisting into an expression of pain. The thrusting hips slowed, then stilled, pressing hard against Wufei’s ass and Wufei couldn’t believe how erotic it was to feel the cock inside him twitch as the braided man climaxed. 

He didn’t even mind when Duo’s damp body collapsed on top of his own despite the fact that he would normally be grossed out by such a thing. He smiled, feeling amazing and new, and stroked Duo’s messy braid as the man recovered from his powerful orgasm.

“Damn,” Duo huffed. “You really are full of surprises.”

Wufei smirked and slid his hands over Duo’s muscular back, enjoying the sensual feeling of his lover recovering from vigorous sex between his thighs. He stretched and wrapped his legs around Duo’s waist. “Were you serious about doing it again? Another time?”

Duo lifted his head and looked down at him with rarely seen seriousness. “Are you kidding?” He leaned down and kissed the man beneath him, swiping his tongue behind Wufei’s teeth. “Baby, I ain’t goin’ nowhere. I could fuck your sweet ass every day of my life and die the happiest man in the world.”

Wufei grinned. “Just as long as you don’t die  _while_  you’re fucking my sweet ass.”


End file.
